


Blood is Thicker but Love is Stronger

by CloudyWingless



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Somewhat sexual content, aged-up!Hiro, hidashi, not sorry!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Everything is different now that everyone has discovered my secret relationship… People just don’t understand how I feel about him… He is sweet, kind, and has always been there for me… My brother… My lover…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood is Thicker but Love is Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is folks! my first (of many) Hidashi fics. I'm not ashamed of it and I had fun writing it.

Everything is different now that everyone has discovered my secret relationship… People just don’t understand how I feel about him… He is sweet, kind, and has always been there for me… My brother… My lover…

"Hiro, come inside, it’s cold," my brother opened the door snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Kay" I said.

I really don’t want to go inside. The cold air is so refreshing. It’s like breathing in purity and exhaling imperfections. The breeze slapped my face causing tears to roll down my face. I’m not sad, it just happens when I get too cold.

I felt a pair of warm and comforting arms around me. My eyes widened in slight surprise as I felt his hot breath against my ear. It sent pleasurable shivers down my spine.

"Hiro, let’s go inside," he whispered.

"O-okay Tadashi," I breathed. His hot breath continued to tickle my ear.

Tadashi led me inside of our small house that we are renting. I stripped from my warm winter jacket and boots only to collapse on the couch stomach first. I sprawled out stretching my cold limbs. Tadashi’s warm hands touched my ice cold cheeks. He recoiled as he felt the frozen flesh.

"Jesus Hiro! How long were you out there?" he asked.

"I don’t know," I shrugged, "I guess you’ll have to warm me up." I flashed him a playful smirk.

"You’re so needy baby brother" he groaned. I just giggled.

Tadashi’s hands slipped under my shirt and rubbed my back. His hands caressed my thin frame, tickling me slightly. I squirmed slightly from the unwanted feeling. I heard Tadashi chuckle as he ran his fingertips down my sides causing me to whine.

"What’s wrong Hiro?" he asked.

"I thought this was a massage, not a tickle fight," I said as I turned over and propped myself up on my elbows.

"It is, it’s not my fault that you’re so sensitive," Tadashi growled seductively.

I felt his strong hands rub my chest. His fingers lingered at my pink nubs to play with them since he knows I’m very sensitive there. I bit my lip and threw my head back gently as I arched my back beginning to get turned on by my brother’s actions. Tadashi kept one hand playing with my nipples while the other hand went to the bulge in my jeans. Once he noticed that I was very hard, he stopped his sweet simulation of my body and sat back.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because I like to tease you," Tadashi smiled as he kissed my forehead, "Mmm you know I love you."

"Yeah, yeah," I smiled.

I stared into his chocolate eyes allowing myself to get lost in his perfection. Then I rested my arms on his shoulders and linked my hands behind his neck to I could keep myself up and I pressed my lips against his. It was only a gently kiss. My eyes closed as I enjoyed the tasted of his candy lips against mine.

That kiss quickly turned into a hungry and needy one. Tadashi rocked his hips against mine to gain some friction on our sexes. I moaned softly into the kiss as his fingers tangled in my messy black hair. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance… Entrance granted! Our tongues battled for dominance… Tadashi won.

When we pulled away, we stared breathlessly into each other’s similar eyes exchanging lustful glances. I ran my hands down his back and to grab his perfect ass.

"No, not today Hiro," he said.

"Why?" I asked a bit concerned.

"Because… it’s just been one year and I guess I’m a bit upset," he replied as he untangled himself from me.

Right, today marks one year since everyone found out about our relationship and they lost contact with us. Aunt Cass didn’t, she keeps in touch with us because she is happy that we are happy, but she did recommend we get our own place. It really hurt me, but more Tadashi since the gang was his friends first. He became very close with them only to be denied who he is.

"Tadashi," I said thinking of words to cheer him up, "Screw them. We don’t need them to be happy. If they can’t accept us then screw them! I love you with all my heart and Aunt Cass still loves you. Isn’t that enough?"

"I guess.. I just," he could barely form a sentence when tears began to trickle down his cheeks. I imediatly sat on his lap and pulled him close to me. I stroked his short silky black hair trying to calm him.

"Hey, it’s okay," I hushed him, "Maybe one day we could all get together and they will see how happy you and I are together. They just don’t understand that blood is just a liquid that runs through our veins to keep us alive, but love is an emotion that is shared between two people. The two are unrelated."

"You’re right, like always," Tadashi said as he wiped away his tears.

"I know," I laughed, "Let’s go take a bath and go to bed, sound good?"

Tadashi nodded. I raced him to the bathroom where the games commenced.

Sure blood is thicker than water, but love is stronger. I am in love with my older brother and I don’t care who knows. I want to scream it to the world that he is mine… Maybe I will one day. But for now I’ll just snuggle close to him and rest in his comforting arms like lovers do because Tadashi and I are lovers and nobody can tell me otherwise.


End file.
